


Милосердие господне

by Contesina



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старый герцог Эксетер умирает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милосердие господне

Старый герцог Эксетер умирает.

Он приказал перенести себя в кресло у окна, поближе к весне. На подоконник осыпает цветы яблоня, ему говорят об этом слуги, но герцог различает только белые пятна и знает, что больше ничего ему не суждено увидеть. Ему осталось только вспоминать.

Он помнит, как умирал его отец, несгибаемый Гонт, как вскоре сошел в могилу дядя Йорк, оплакивая Ричарда. Помнит, как Ричарда обряжали в королевские одежды для погребения, и брат говорил, что эта кровь на них и их детях — и герцог знает, что это правда, потому что единственного сына господь отнял сразу после крещения. Помнит, как тяжело умирал брат, до последнего часа не выпуская корону из рук. И он помнит, как на его глазах слабел и умирал сын — племянник, поправляет себя Эксетер, как давно я не называл его племянником.

Он должен был уйти первым, а не провожать Гарри. Родители не должны переживать своих детей. Герцог водит дрожащими пальцами по ткани камзола, ищет тяжелую цепь. Они хорошо понимали друг друга — молодой король, который никак не мог спокойно усидеть на троне, и старый дядя, всегда стоявший рядом. «Ты читаешь мои мысли», — говорил ему Генрих иногда. Эксетер качал головой и улыбался. У тебя так много мыслей, Гарри, разве их можно прочитать? Мой долг — быть готовым. Корона у тебя на голове, но ты не должен нести ношу один.

Я совершил много грехов во имя королевства, думает старый герцог, и господь меня за это не пощадит. Кровь Ричарда и на моих руках, но разве можно так жестоко карать Гарри? Он возвращается к болезненным воспоминаниям, словно растравляя рану, словно приготовляя себя к мукам чистилища. Если бы я оказался там раньше, путано думает он, я бы сумел отмолить его, не допустить его смерти, и сейчас он бы видел, как растет его сын. Неужели и маленькому королю суждено проклятие, настигшее его отца и деда?

Кто-то берет его сухую руку в свою и прижимается к ней губами. Герцог чувствует, как по пальцам текут чьи-то слезы, и открывает глаза, зная, что все равно ничего не увидит. Но глаза его вдруг видят ясно, как в молодости, и он знает, что прощен. Все грехи его прощены, и господь явил ему свое милосердие, послав за ним того, кому он так верно служил многие годы.

И старый герцог Эксетер уходит так, как и жил — рядом со своим королем.


End file.
